


doesn't take much for me to come unglued

by sandy9ice



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDUARDO突然想通了MARK就是那种将各种事情分类处理的人，MARK不是故意想伤害他，所以WARDO就去了FACEBOOK的一个慈善GALA。</p>
            </blockquote>





	doesn't take much for me to come unglued

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [doesn't take much for me to come unglued](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54373) by gdgdbaby. 



关于Mark，有一件事是众所周知，却没有一个人真的停下来去思考的，那就是对于分门别类他到底有多擅长。他们在代码中看出他的天才非凡，当然，还有他的工作带来的巨大创新，但是真正显示出他才华卓越的（至少对于Eduardo来说）是他分门别类的方式——在他的脑子里给每件事分一个槽口：作业，容忍他的同学，系统入侵，个人代码，试着表现他的独特，与女孩们说话会尴尬的方式。他一直喜欢看着Mark工作的样子，喜欢那种全心的专注，关心每一个细节，还有他每一次转移注意力时眼里一闪而过的光芒。也许这就是他的谈话节奏经常很难让人跟上的原因，他到底是怎么天衣无缝地从一个话题跳跃到另一个话题，让人连他衣角都追不上的呢。

这不是针对个人的，每当Mark在大学里无意中冒犯别人时他都会这么说，比如破坏Dustin和他一直盯着的那个女孩儿接触的机会（她不适合你，这会给我们宿舍的形象带来不良影响），或是，故意破坏他计算理论课程的成绩曲线（我需要保证我GPA的成绩，就这样）。所以也许Eduardo就是因为距离这些一直太近才不能理解吧，直到多年以后，在他的名字重新回到发行人那一栏，他的父亲再一次地开始与他交流的很久之后。他忙着生气，感觉受到了背叛，当他意识到这其实是同样的事情，Mark从来都不是故意伤害他，他只是区分得太过清晰而从没想到过Eduardo会受到伤害——而且他不能真的责怪Mark除了完全粗暴的手段以外唯一与世界打交道的方式。

当Eduardo在一月查阅Facebook的股票，看着它的涨势，他虽不情愿也不得不承认Sean也许真的做了些好事。从来就无关于他——总有些比他影响更大的东西存在，Eduardo如今在想当初他的离开的确是一件好事，因为现在他明白在那里他根本就不会感到快乐。他夹杂在Mark的英雄崇拜和Sean故意屈尊的自负中他永远不会感到快乐，而如今——即便他失去了他最好的朋友，失去了他曾开创的首家公司，他也能无愧于心的说，现在比Peter Thiel的天使投资到来前的那一个星期要快乐得多。如果真要说有什么是Eduardo所厌恶的，那就是感觉到自己的无能，以及像Facebook这样的商业企划在像他这样保守的人手里不会发展得很好的事实。

从此签完保密协议以后Eduardo就没再见过Mark（甚至都没有想到过他），直到他心血来潮参加了那次的慈善晚宴。他的秘书在听闻要取消掉下午的所有约会后忍不住多看了他两眼。

“你在最后一个会议上睡着了”，Molly说，用笔轻敲着她备忘录的边缘。

“我知道”，他干巴巴地回答，“我在场好吗。我得为自己辩解一下，我刚结束了一次新加坡的商务旅行。有时差，你懂得吧？”

“如果这仅仅是因为你需要摆谱充阔，那我们可以做点别的事情——你可以给一个非营利组织捐款。”

Eduardo笑了起来，摇了摇头。“也许今年的菜会好吃一点儿——人们总得抱有希望。”他摆摆手将她剩余的担忧一扫而空，然后开车回家去换不同于他平日里工作着装的晚礼服。当他将电脑包搁在咖啡桌上时，有一个陌生的文件夹掉了出来，他拿起来，Molly优雅熟悉的手写体显现在上面。宾客名单，她试探性的提示道，让你有个准备。Mark和Sean的名字在名单很靠前的位置，Dustin还要再往下。他对于自己在想到他们时并没有产生一种突如其来的怒气或者伤痛感到非常吃惊，只是有一股倦怠，一点微弱的空虚，弥漫在胸口。  
不过，他从来就不是不负责任的人，而且任何的迟到都会让他生理性的难受，所以七点钟时，他已经换好衣服，头发也打理得无可挑剔了。餐桌上有一些玻璃酒杯盛了些辨别不出的酒，当他的手肘被抓住时，他正打算挑一杯酒坐下来。在他转过身前他就已经很确定面对的会是谁了。

Mark今晚的礼服实际上被熨得很平整，Eduardo在把这个错误的念头打消前有那么稍纵即逝的一秒想知道究竟是什么原因让他能穿上这样的衣服。他脸色苍白，看上去很疲惫，长长的睫毛下那些阴影即使是化了妆也难以遮盖。

“睡得不好，是吗？”

“很高兴再见到你”，Mark说，尝了一点开胃菜然后微皱了脸，“是扇贝。”

他看着Mark摆弄了一会儿他的餐巾，继而靠回了桌子边，小口地啜着芬芳的葡萄酒，“你想要些什么吗？”

Mark顿了一下，“不。我仅仅是想——我就是想说说话，像从前那样。”

“一切都不同了，不是吗？”

“本不需要如此的。”

Eduardo噙着他的杯子边缘笑起来，“本不需要如此的，但事实就是这样了。在你把我踢出公司的时候，一切就已经不同了。我本该对你生气。我该在再次见到你的时候揍你。”

“你为什么没那么做？”

“我不生你的气”，他说，再一次地看向Mark，扫过他松开的袖口，还有歪斜的衣领。他本能地伸出手去整理，当Mark闪躲了一下时，他发出了轻微的叹息。“我不是要打你，Mark。”他看起来不太相信，Eduardo叹了口气。“相信我好吗。我们的同行，那些技术精英，可都在我们周围呢。开始一场互殴会毁了我的形象。”

似乎没人注意到他俩正在交谈。他的余光扫见Sean正跟一群女孩聊天，Dustin站在一旁东张西望，看上去很是不安。Mark大概也得出了同样的结论——Dustin正在找他——他一把扯过Eduardo的袖子，把他们拽出了侧门，进到洗手间里。

Eduardo站在一台自动售纸机前，等待着Mark一个隔间一个隔间地检查是否还有其他人在这里。“很好，一个人也没有”，他说，伸展了手臂，一只手摇晃着餐巾，“打我吧。”  
他挑高了眉，“这会让你感觉好一点吗？”

“好很多。”

“你这是出于内疚？”Eduardo问，有点恼火。“揍你并不能改变任何事。这并不能意味着你从前做的就对。你究竟是想表达什么呢？”

他怔了一会儿，继而——“我很抱歉”，他说，拧着那餐巾。

“不，你不用抱歉”，Eduardo叹息，在Mark开口要打断他时摇了摇头，“你并不需要抱歉，没关系的。我知道你为什么那么干——”

“Wardo”，他打断道，凝视着Eduardo的眼睛。他的蓝眼睛里贯穿着严肃的气息。“我很抱歉。我花了很多时间去思考这件事，我很抱歉我没有对你坦诚相待，我很抱歉你没能留下来。我很抱歉我不得不让Facebook凌驾于我生命中其他的一切之上，即使这意味着要将地毯从你脚下一抽而出而让你跌倒。在你父亲的这件事上我也感到很抱歉。这并不是针对个人的——”啊，到这句话了，Eduardo这么想着，“——并且这并不意味着我将会改变任何我所做的，如果我不得不再重来一次的话，但无论如何——我真的感到非常抱歉。”

这种令人耳目一新的坦诚，一些关于Mark他所不容错过的事情。他从不拐弯抹角。Eduardo深深地吸了一口气，然后缓慢地呼出。Mark小心翼翼地看着他，一种不确定的神情出现在他脸上。“我，好吧，好吧，你很抱歉。”

他把头歪向一边，咬住了嘴唇，“你看上去很惊讶。”

“我不懂你他妈的怎么还能这么干”，Eduardo说，笑着用手拨弄他的头发。“在你让我经历了这一连串恶心的事情以后，我以为如果你不感到抱歉我会觉得震惊，而现在是你感到抱歉我却觉得震惊。我以为我了解你，可你做的事情却完全出乎我的预料。”

沉默了片刻。“那么，你还想揍我吗，还是说——”Eduardo甚至是在Mark能问完问题前就挥出了拳头，划出一道弧线直击Mark的下巴。受此影响他摇摇晃晃地往后退了几步，然后用手揉着下巴。

“满足了吗？”

“完全没有”，Eduardo说，当他向前一步托住Mark的脸颊检查时抽了抽嘴角，“到明天这里就会肿起来了，抱歉。”

“你说过太多抱歉了”，Mark咕哝着，牵扯了下巴的疼痛。

“这对你来说很是新奇么？”他平静地问，用手指戳了戳Mark的下巴。他皱了皱脸，躲开他的手。Eduardo退开一步并建议在人们开始寻找他们前离开这里，可紧接着Mark上前了一步踮起脚，他的舌头滑进了Eduardo的嘴里，全神贯注，手指在Eduardo的发间游走。他尝起来有一股接待用的劣质葡萄酒和一点血腥混合的味道，大概是因为他揍了他，而且这必定是酒精作祟，因为他竟然没有拒绝直到后来Mark给了他足够的机会去打断这个吻。

那种愚蠢又有些得意的笑容总是出现在Mark赢得了某些争论或者他用那些比喻愚弄了学校里的每一个人的时候，现在它却在他唇边一掠而过，但他的眼神却是冷静又充满分析神情的——Mark正在估量他的反应。“现在这儿是做这些的合适的时间和地点吗？”他认真地询问。

他得意的笑容扩大了一些，Mark屈起手臂环过了Eduardo的肩，“是不是又有什么要紧呢？”他说，而这在Mark的世界里是无关紧要的，Mark向来都是我知道我要什么而且我就要得到我想要的，而这让Eduardo感到兴奋，他急于知道Mark究竟能做到什么程度，他总是如此专注于他的工作，而当对象变成他，Mark又会如何。

门外响起了一些声音，低低的抱怨和轻微转动门把手的声音，Eduardo试图将他们拽进一个隔间好让别人能使用洗手间。“这流程太怪异了”，他小声说，笑起来，然后Mark将他抵在了墙上，再一次地开始亲吻他。一涌而入的吵闹声音在谈论着的大量免费的波旁巧克力和潘趣酒，他们喋喋不休的声音很好地掩盖了当Mark开始舔吻上他的脖子并解开他的腰带时Eduardo急促的喘息声。一只手钻进了他的短裤里，他难耐地磨蹭着脑后光滑的瓷砖。

“Jesus—”他喘息着，他的手揪紧了Mark深色的卷发，当Mark滑下身去径直拉下了他的短裤，嘴唇贴上Eduardo阴茎的顶端，再一点一点地吞进去。他的手紧紧地撑在隔间的门上，当Mark吞进了全部并开始舔舐时他禁不住抽动了手指，笑意在Mark的眼角荡漾开来，并抬起头去直视Eduardo的眼睛。Mark的眼睛现在看起来是深蓝色的，他开始上下来回摆动他的头，有光从天花板洒下来，在他们之间穿梭舞动着。他伸出一只手轻柔地按压着Eduardo的大腿，Eduardo开始颤抖着膝盖好像已经支撑不住自己。

他用相同的热忱来做一次口交，细致如同他的代码：持续地，带着惊人的热情，除了手里的动作不考虑其他任何的事情——就好像Eduardo是无可比拟的，这大概正好印证了在人们口中他们的关系，但他并没有足够精力去关心人们怎么想，因为Mark开始舔吻他阴茎的底端。这一切都发生的太快了——当洗手间再次清空，Mark正努力地用舌头打着旋儿地舔他的底端，一声明显被拉长的呻吟从他口中溜出。Eduardo在Mark又一次将他拉近时朦胧地意识到这一声听起来有多么淫荡，但除了充斥在耳的血液轰鸣声他什么也听不见。

当他再一次睁开眼睛，Mark已经在拿纸巾擦拭着被溅满脸的东西。“对不——”他开口道，弯下腰帮着他弄干净，但Mark给了他一个被逗乐的表情，Eduardo咽下了要继续的话，羞怯地笑起来。在他重新穿好裤子以后，他们跌跌撞撞地出了隔间，镜子里显现出他锁骨附近一连串的吻痕，他徒劳地拉扯着衬衫的领子试图掩盖它们。

Sean在他们走出洗手间时向他们冲过来，却在看见Eduardo时犹豫不决，咽下了要说的话，这让Eduardo觉得有点好笑。“你好，Sean”，他说，这个人看起来仍对他心有余悸让他莫名地有些高兴。Dustin怀疑地看了他一会儿，然后开始努力的穿过人群走向他们。

他暗示他该离开了，Mark脸上有着细微的笑意，Eduardo友善温和的微笑，伸出一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。Sean试图阻止他的动作，但在Mark看起来毫不在意时停住了。“打给我”，Eduardo说，在看见Mark点头答应后才往门口走去，在离开前与疑惑的Dustin握了握手。

在一段时间内，这次回家的路途会是最快乐的。


End file.
